Someone is Going to Die
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Netto and Enzan are forced to go to a ball together as part of a mission. Full warning inside. And possible Enzan x Netto, Blues x Rockman FINISHED
1. What?

This was started on the REO Boards as a way for me to escape my Neko fics for a little while. I'm not dropping them by any means I just need a little break. So, this will be about 6-9 chapters depending how I split it up. It's not going to be too long. However, I say this right now, if you have any problems with cross-dressing or hints of shouen Ai then don't read it, I do not want flames for something like that. Now if my writing sucks, then by all means tell me so, and critique it.

So, blame this on the one you call Digi Kitty XD It's all her fault. Oh, and Enzan and Netto may or may not end up together at the end of this fic, it all depends on my mood and how many reviews I get.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Someone was going to die.

Netto wasn't sure who, or when, but it would happen; he was sure of that.

Who the hell had come up with the mission anyway? Why on earth should he be subjected to such humiliation? Enzan said that it was bad all around; Netto was convinced he had been given the short end of the stick. The VERY short end of the stick. Granted, he understood why he had to do it, it wasn't a mission for just anyone and he was damn proud of it. But a dress?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rockman received the message at 7:23 A.M. to go to the Net Savior HQ for a new mission. He really didn't want to wake up Netto-kun but it had to be done. If only his little brother didn't stay up so late playing video games. But who was he to tell Netto to go to bed; he was only his navi and best friend after all. Why should Netto listen to him?

Rockman gave a little grin, maybe waking Netto up might be fun after all.

/Netto-kun./

/……/ Netto's thoughts were empty as Rockman prodded his twin. Sometimes if Rockman was lucky, he could glimpse some of Netto's dreams. Even though, most of his dreams had something or other to do with curry.

"Netto-kun." Rockman said out loud in a firm voice. He really didn't want to wake up mama, even though she might already be up. He figured if she was still in bed then she deserved it.

/Netto-kun, wake up. I'm not going to scream at you today./ Rockman prodded Netto mentally.

Netto turned over in his sleep. "Nhh…."

/NETTO-KUN! Get out of bed now!/ Rockman "yelled" as loudly as he could.

Netto's eyes flew open upon the invasion of the mental attack. He sat up rubbing his head and groaning. "Jeez Rockman, what is it?" he said sleepily.

Rockman sighed. "Get up Netto-kun, we have a new mission."

"Mmmmm?" Netto wasn't even aware that he was sitting up at that point.

Rockman sighed. "Get out of bed, please." He said. Maybe if he said it enough it would register in Netto's brain.

"Bed?"

Rockman sighed again. "Yes, bed. You're in the bed, now you need to get out of it."

Netto finally seemed to understand the command and put his feet on the cold floor, which woke him up more than anything else. "Up, right. I got it." He mumbled sleepily. Then he crossed over to the other side of the room and gathered his normal everyday apparel, consisting of a shirt with black elbows, grey shorts with yellow stripes on the sides, a bright orange sleeveless vest and a light blue bandana with the Hikari insignia on it.

He wandered into the bathroom to change and get ready while Rockman waited quietly. When Netto finally emerged pulling his chestnut hair back with his trademark bandana Rockman started to tell him of what was to come, since he knew Netto didn't remember what he had told him in brain-dead mode.

"Okay, Mejin-san just called. You and Enzan are going to be partners in a new mission and he wanted you to be at Net Saviors HQ ummm," Rockman took a quick peek at the internal clock. "Five minutes ago."

"WHAT? Enzan? Why the hell am I… wait, did you say five minutes ago?" he asked.

Rockman nodded. "Yes Netto-kun, you took too long getting out of bed, again."

Netto didn't reply, but instead hissed grabbing his PET off the desk and running downstairs.

"Netto, shhhh. Mama might still be asleep."

Netto reduced the sound of his rampage to a low thumping and ran towards the door. He grabbed his shoes and his roller blades. He quickly put on his shoes and ran out the door shutting it quietly behind him. Once outside he gave a running start and leapt into the air pulling the roller blade wheels onto his shoes.

As he skated as fast as he could towards the HQ he grumbled at Rockman.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Now Enzan's gonna yell at me, again!"

"I did wake you up. You refused to register me waking you up for about 4 minutes after you did actually gain consciousness."

Netto didn't have anything to say to that so he just kept on skating.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where is he?" asked Enzan

"He is on 12th street, currently .52 miles away from this location." Said Blues, tapping into Rockman's PET for the coordinates.

"That's not what I meant, but thank you Blues."

Mejin gave a small laugh and hid it behind his hand. Enzan sighed and massaged his temples. 'Please let him get here without hurting anyone.' Enzan thought

"Well, he should be here soon." Said Mejin.

"He should be here in approximately 2 minutes and 21 seconds."

"Uhhh, yes." Said Mejin, not quite sure of what to make with Blues' information.

Enzan leaned against his chair and closed his eyes. After a little while he heard the door whoosh open and Netto's rollerblading come closer.

"Hey kid, take your skates off!"

"Sorry!" Then the sound stopped followed by a crash. Enzan vaguely wondered what had happened.

Five seconds later Netto came into the room flushed and panting. "Sorry… Rockman yelled …. I didn't wake up….."

"I woke you up, you just didn't get out of bed." Said Rockman; crossing his arms over his chest.

"I just said that!" Netto said, waving his arms in the air.

"Did you fall?" asked Enzan

"Huh? Yeah, I fell trying to get my skates off." He said sheepishly.

"Maybe you shouldn't try taking them off when you're standing up." Said Rockman with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Netto brushed his navi's warning off and sat down next to Enzan.

Mejin cleared his throat. "Well, now that all people are present…"

"Yeah, all four of us." Said Netto

"Yes well, you were the one who was late in this scenario. Anyways, I have a new mission for you. You'll have to be partners in this case and you'll have to split off from you navis."

"Wait, we're not needed for cross fusion?" asked Netto

Mejin shook his head. "Not this time, this time I need you because of two things. One, your navi's have the ability to work together and alone, which is not seen anywhere else at this time and two, your age."

"Our age is a disadvantage Mejin-san." Enzan pointed out.

"It normally is, but this time it's needed." Netto opened his mouth. "Hear me out before you say anything. As you know there is a new crime syndicate at large. We have virtually no information on them, however we learned last week that they stole a VERY important chip last week from the Americans. It apparently has intelligence information, although we can't get any more info on what exactly the chip says."

"Hold on, international affairs? Didn't you say our age was an advantage here?" asked Enzan

"I was getting to that. Now, we know that the leader is between 16-18 years of age. He's also throwing a Masquerade Ball; open to anyone with enough money. I want you and Netto to infiltrate it and send Rockman and Blues into the main computer system. There might be information on where the chip is, e-mails, files, Online Blog Journals, anything."

"Ooooh, so we sneak into the house?" asked Netto excitedly.

"Not exactly, I'd like you two to go there as partners."

"What do you mean…" asked Netto cautiously.

Enzan started to shift uncomfortably in his chair. "Does this mean I pay for the tickets and we go to the ball as a couple?" he asked

Mejin nodded.

"HELL NO!" Netto shouted

"Mejin, we're both boys." Enzan said

"Yes well, one of you will have to wear a dress it seems."

Enzan and Netto blanched. "Him." They said quickly pointing at the other.

Mejin sighed.

Blues spoke up. "I think Netto-san would be more suited for the part."

/Rockman if you dare…/

/Sorry Netto-kun, but he's right, you're shorter than Enzan, and you're voice is also not as deep as his yet./

/No, I'm not wearing a dress./

/You dressed up as Aki-chan that one time./

/That was totally different, that was NOT a dress./

/Well, no but it's the same idea./

The long silence puzzled Mejin but Enzan could tell that they were arguing.

"Sorry Netto-kun, but I agree with Enzan and Blues."

"Enzan only said me because he doesn't want to do it!" Netto yelled.

Mejin sighed, he was already getting a migraine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Not fair, not fair, not fair, not fair…." Netto was muttering the entire way home and Rockman was starting to get annoyed.

"Come on Netto-kun, it not that bad and you're making it seem like it's the end of the world!" he said after listening for a good five minutes of Netto's complaining.

"A DRESS! Nii-san, I'm gonna wear a dress! What part of that do you not understand?"

"Again, I point you to the Aki-chan contest." Said Rockman; with a hint of annoyance.

"And I say that was completely different!" he yelled back.

Rockman rolled his eyes and looked to the side of his PET. "Not really."

Netto either didn't hear the retort or chose to ignore it as he skated home. Rockman didn't care either way, as long as he was silent.

Netto skated up to the front door of his house and searched for the key. While he looked in his backpack for his key he didn't notice Meiru come up behind him.

"Good morning!" she said brightly.

Netto jumped a foot in the air and spun around to come face to face with his pink haired friend. "G-good morning Meiru."

"Are you okay, Netto?" she asked

"Heh heh, I'm fine!" he said rubbing the back of his head. "Nothing wrong with me!"

"Hmmmm…" Meiru scrutinized her friend, she could tell something was wrong.

Netto finally found the key he was looking for, (in his pocket) and quickly opened the front door. "Sorry Meiru, another mission, really busy, bye!" then Netto went inside.

"Wai…" she saw the door close. "What kind of mission?"

Netto leaned against the door and sunk to the ground giving a long sigh. This really wasn't his day. He proceeded to take off his shoes and called out into the house. "I'm home!"

Netto's mother poked her head out of the kitchen to see her son. "Welcome back! Did you get a new assignment?"

Netto nodded sulkily.

Haruka noticed her son's actions. 'He must be upset, best not to push the matter.' She knew when she should dig for info and when she should just humor her son. For example, when Netto lost a match she knew not to ask for details, however when he came home on report card day, then she needed to get tough.

"I noticed you were gone when I woke up, so I went ahead and made breakfast." She said smiling.

Netto came into the room smelling the wonderful aroma of his mother's cooking. He felt a little better at the prospect of eating a decent breakfast and went over to sit down at the table. His mother set a steaming plate before him and he dug in immediately.

"Mmmmm, this is great mama, thank you!" he said in-between bites.

Haruka just gave a smile and went back to the kitchen. Netto kept on eating and Rockman went upstairs to check any messages that might have come when they were gone. He went into the computer and summoned a screen up to him. He put in the correct password and accessed Netto's e-mail account.

Rockman read the first and only e-mail then went downstairs to tell Netto.

"Netto-kun, you have an e-mail from Enzan-san. He wants you to meet him at his house in half an hour."

Netto swallowed a particularly large bite then washed it down with a glass of milk before replying. "Okay. Tell him I'll be there as soon as I'm done eating."

Rockman nodded and went back upstairs to send the e-mail.

"Uhhhh, hello?" Netto called out into the cavernous hall of Enzan's house. He heard his voice bounce back at him and reverberate through the halls.

"I'm here, please stop playing around." Said a voice behind Netto. Netto spun around to see Enzan standing at the door with his arms crossed. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Go? Go where?"

"Well, we obviously need something to wear to the ball, so I arranged to get them. Now let's go." He said grabbing Netto's wrist and pulling him out the door before he could protest.

"Wha, wait, hold on a second!" Netto stuttered as Enzan pushed him into a car.

As the car started to move Netto threw a glare at Enzan. "So, how long will this take?"

"Shouldn't take more than a few hours." Said Enzan

"A few what?!" Netto yelled. "Nuh, uh. I said I would wear a dress, I never agreed to this!"

Enzan sighed. "Netto please. Act your age and go with it. Oh and you'll need to pretend you're a girl when we get there, so act nice as well."

"WHAT!?"

Rockman felt Netto's anger push through the link. /Netto-kun, calm down./ he pleaded.

/Calm down? I don't want to act like a girl any longer than I have to nii-san./ he hissed mentally.

"Netto, I know it's hard, and if it's any consolation almost all costumes at a Masquerade Ball look like dresses."

"At least you don't have to act like a girl." Muttered Netto, crossing his arms over his chest and slouching down in his seat.

Enzan sighed and looked out the window. Something told him it was going to be a long day.


	2. The Fitting

Netto and Enzan walked into the rather large hallway of a designer's building. Enzan reached over and pulled Netto's bandana out of his hair. Before Netto could protest a woman ran into the room.

"Enzan-chan! So lovely to see you again! How is your father, is he well?" she said in a loud voice.

"My father is well, thank-you." Enzan said politely.

/Enzan-chan?/ Netto asked Rockman snickering.

/Netto-kun, I'd watch it if I were you./ he warned.

The loud woman turned her eyes on Netto. "And you must be Enzan's girlfriend, glad to meet you!"

"Girlfriend!?" Netto and Enzan said together.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed since you were going to a ball together." The woman raised a hand to her painted lips unsuccessfully covering a smile. "So what's your name dear."

Enzan jumped in before Netto could say anything. "Hika…" he paused. "ru…"

"Hikaru?" Netto asked

"Yes, Hikaru." Enzan's glare dared Netto to argue. A dare Netto didn't accept.

The woman chose to ignore the argument. "So, Hikaru-chan is it?"

Netto's gaze snapped back to her and he nodded mutely.

"Well, you two. If you would please follow me I'll show you the costumes I designed. I must say I had a lot of fun."

Enzan suppressed a groan and Netto looked at him. "I'll explain when we're alone." He said quietly.

The woman's heels clicked loudly on the tiled floor as she walked briskly to a pair of chestnut doors. The hallway Netto and Enzan were in was entirely marble, making the place seem too white.

"Here we are!" she said opening the door and ushering the two inside.

It was a luscious office with a large oak desk at the front, and a wine red plush carpet adorned the floor making Netto wonder how the woman could walk through it in her heels. There were red velvet curtains on the single window of the room and two very over stuffed, red chairs sat in front of the desk. The nameplate on the desk said Mrs. Worthington. She took a seat at her desk and motioned to the chairs.

Netto and Enzan attempted to sit in the extremely squashy chairs. Netto squirmed trying to make it comfortable but he just kept on sinking into the material. Enzan didn't make a show of it, but he wasn't too comfortable either.

"Here you are." She said handing them both sketches.

Netto looked at his. The dress indicated browns, reds and golds for the fabric. The design called for a brown top and a red mid skirt, that gave to a gold underskirt and gold sheer fabric over the sleeves, around the waist was a gold chain belt and the skirt had a cut to make the top look like leaves and the mask looked like leaves as well. Enzan's eyes widened as he looked at his and Mrs. Worthington spoke up after a minute of silence. "Well, I asked Enzan-chan what you're hair and eye color was when he called. When he told me I got the most darling idea, so Hikaru-chan, your dress is fall themed and Enzan-chan's costume is winter themed. So what do you think?"

Netto glanced at the picture. "It's very……… poofy." He said finally.

"Thank you. Enzan-chan, what do you think?"

"It's…… nice." He said

"Lovely. Now I'll set up the rooms you two sit tight now."

Netto and Enzan leaned over to look at each other's costumes. Netto saw that Enzan was right, his costume was pretty bad. It had white and blue for the theme, his costume had many spikes underneath a sleeveless blue jacket. The jacket hung open and went down to his knees giving his costume a dressy feel. "Are those tights?" Netto asked finally.

"I think they're pants, but I'm not sure." Enzan said

"So, what did you want to warn me about?" asked Netto.

"She's fond of making very interesting clothes. Only my family has come here for years so I didn't have much of a choice. I guess she showed you before I could say anything."

"No kidding." Said Netto giving his dress another look.

"Oh one more thing, Hikaru. Sound a little more girly, you're voice is too boyish." Enzan said

"Now how the hell am I…" the door opened behind them.

"This way!" Mrs. Worthington called.

Netto and Enzan walked out the door down the white hall once again. "Hikaru-chan is in this room, and Enzan-chan is in this room." She pointed to two doors across from each other.

Netto gave Enzan a death glare before he went into the door that was pointed out to him. "You will die soon." He whispered just loud enough for Enzan to hear.

"Good." Enzan whispered back.

Netto walked through the door to be greeted by a cheerful girl who looked to be in her late twenties. "Hey! My name is Kira. Welcome to the fitting room."

"Uhhh, thanks…" said Netto

/Netto-kun, Enzan-san told you to change your voice./ Rockman said

Netto made a face when the girl turned her back. /How?/

/I don't know, just try./

Kira turned around with the brown part of the dress. "For starters please put this on." She said. Netto blushed and looked at her. "There's a dressing room in the back." She said laughing.

"Ah, thank you." Said Netto fluctuating his voice. He walked into the back and got undressed. /Was that okay?/ he asked while putting the dress on.

/I guess so. You might want to work on it though./ said Rockman

/Yeah, right./ Netto said sarcastically.

Netto pulled at the skirt trying to make it turn right, but it didn't seem to want to move. The fabric twisted around his legs as he vainly tried to move in it.

He heard a knock on the door and he had his silent battle with the dress. "Hikaru-chan, are you all right in there?"

"Uhhh, yeah, just give me a minute." He called back. Two minutes later he managed to get untangled from the skirts clutches and he emerged from the room.

Kira clapped her hand together. "There's the young lady! You look very nice."

Netto blushed scarlet and wandered over to where Kira was.

"Please step up here." She said motioning to the stool next to her. Netto obliged and stepped up.

Kira started to pin different parts of the dress making it tighter or looser as she went around. "I must say, I could have sworn you were a boy when you came in here, but the dress makes you look very nice." Netto's blush deepened even more and he looked straight ahead. "Is this a first time for getting fitted, dear?" Kira asked

"Yes." Netto said trying not to talk.

"Well, Enzan-sama's never gone anywhere with a girl before, you're very lucky. How did you meet him?"

"I, uhhhh, met him through net-battling. We've had a few matches and stuff." Said Netto, trying not to stutter.

"Oh? So you net battle. Is that you're navi in the computer. The cute blue one?"

"Yes, my name is Rockman." Said Rockman to spare Netto any more conversation then he had to.

"My, my, what a way for a lady to meet a guy. But I guess that's how it is nowadays." She went behind Netto and started to pull at the fabric around his waist. "Do you like him?"

"What!?" Netto asked

"Do you like Enzan-sama?" she said slower

"No, I mean; we're just friends." Netto said quickly.

"Hmmmm…" Kira sounded unconvinced.

"Ummm, why are you pulling that so tight?" Netto motioned to the fabric Kira was still pulling.

"To show off you're figure. You're very fit, but you don't seem to have much bust. Not surprising since you're 12 after all, but we do want to look our best while at the ball. Not to mention possibly impressing someone." Kira winked.

Netto started to blush again at the word "bust" but when she mentioned impressing someone, and by that he knew she meant Enzan, his face looked like he had just run the mile.

/Netto-kun, are you okay?/ Rockman asked

/I can't breathe./ Said Netto. /It's too tight./

/You mean, you're not just embarrassed?/ Rockman teased.

/Rock, I'm not kidding, it's getting very hard to breathe./ said Netto, starting to squirm.

"Hikaru-sama, please stop moving, you're making this very difficult." Kira said with pins in her mouth.

Netto tried to stand still but he found he couldn't. The more he tried the more he wanted to move, and the more he moved the harder it got to breathe.

/Uhhhh, Netto-kun, how about I go check on Enzan?/ Rockman said, wondering if letting him know how Enzan's was going might make Netto feel better.

/Okay, go ahead./ said Netto, his mental voice sounding a bit strained to Rockman.

So, with Netto's okay, Rockman went into the second computer link to find Blues standing looking out the picture link. Rockman followed his gaze to see Enzan standing on a chair the same way Netto was, also looking very uncomfortable.

"Hello Rockman." Said Blues, without turning around.

"Hey Blues. How's Enzan-san doing?" Rockman asked politely.

"Enzan-sama seems to be doing fine." Said Blues

"I've done this kind of thing before, unfortunately." Said Enzan "How's Net… I mean, Hikaru holding up."

"H.. Er, she's not doing as well as you are. It's kinda hard for her to stand still." Talking about Netto as a girl was just plain weird to Rockman.

/And it's impossible to breathe in this thing./ muttered Netto, who was listening in on the conversation.

"She also said it's kinda hard to breathe." Rockman said laughing a little at Netto's expense.

Enzan smiled. "I don't doubt it." He said quietly.

"Is your costume fitting okay, Enzan-sama?" asked the girl who was currently pinning the costume together.

"Yes, Erica-san, it's fitting just fine." He said, a little strained.

Erica beamed and continued to work.

"Enzan-sama has been coming here for awhile, his mom used to get her dresses from this place." Said Blues quietly. "So everyone here knows him and his father. He's not always nice to the people here, but Erica-san never really had much confidence, so he tries to go a little farther for her."

/Yeah, well, who knew Enzan had a heart?/ said Netto

/Netto-kun, hush./ said Rockman. Rockman then smiled out to Enzan and Blues, "I think I'm going to go back to Hikaru-kun, she probably needs some moral support."

/Shut up Rockman./ said Netto

/Now, now, you need support remember?/ said Rockman as he came over to the first computer.

/Psh, I currently need no more support from any of you considering it's because of you I'm here. I've had all the help I need, thanks./

Rockman laughed as he came into the computer, his laugh abruptly sounding in the room.

"Welcome back, Rockman-san." Said Kira cheerfully.

"Thank you." Said Rockman, cheerfully out of the screen.

"You're almost done Hikaru-sama. Just a few more minutes then you can take it off." Kira said, finally realizing Netto's lack of comfort. Netto nodded and miraculously stayed still for the last few minutes. "All right Hikaru-sama. Go ahead in the back and take off the dress, when you're done hand it to me so I can finish it." Netto nodded and went to the back to take off the dress.

As Netto wrestled with the dress and pins, desperately trying not to stab himself, Enzan came into the room. He went to the back and knocked on the door. "Hey, Hikaru, you almost done in there?"

"Mphmmphm…" Netto's face was currently stuck in the folds of the fabric.

"Well, when you're done playing around meet me out in the hall."

/Oh, he's gonna pay for that!/ said Netto

/Netto, just calm down and get out of the dress./ said Rockman, the always lost, voice of reason.

Netto didn't hear Rockman's advice and continued to attempt to take off the dress. Three minutes later, he succeeded, but not after he was thoroughly convinced that the dress was after his life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto finally emerged in the hallway after handing the dress back to Kira. She took it and said a cheery good bye as Netto walked out of the room. Netto saw Enzan in the hall and restrained himself from running up and punching the smug grin off his face.

"You're going to pay for this." He said quietly.

"I don't doubt it, but please wait till after our mission." Said Enzan; giving a sarcastic grin at the end.

Mrs. Worthington came out of her office to meet the two boys. Her heels once again clicked noisily on the floor as she quickly made her way over. "Well, that went well. Now don't forget, the ball is tomorrow, so please come pick them up soon."

Enzan nodded and turned around to leave, Netto following quickly behind.

"Have fun you two!" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, right." Said Netto under his breath.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto went home without saying a word. This worried Rockman a bit, since Netto really wasn't one to "not talk" when he was upset. Normally he complained about it for hours until Rockman asked him politely to be quiet, but at that moment all he could hear was the rolling sound of Netto's skates.

"Penny for your thoughts, Netto-kun." He said

"I was thinking, at the ball, if I'm hi partner it probably means I'm going to have to dance with him right?" asked Netto

"Makes sense." Came the reply.

Netto sighed and didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip, which made Rockman worry even more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ooooers, people like this! o/

Freaky Person O.o – Fluff comes next chapter I promise. Lots and lots of fluff )

I luv Kai – Here's the next part, hope you liked it.

Desperateforu3update – Yeah it becomes Enzan x Netto later on. Couldn't write it without that happening.

ShichinintaiGuardian – Well, I'm more of a Gundam SEED girl myself gets bricked Kira's hot okay? Anyways, hope you enjoyed the update

Ekuri – As said before, yes it's a shouen ai fic. Now I have to put that in the warnings as well XD

Bassxxsp – That was my reaction of when I though of this. I had to draw it, then it turns out, Netto looks good in a dress Oo

So, you know the drill, read and review people!


	3. Technically this is two chapters!

Netto walked into his house and sighed. Being stressed was not a new thing for Netto but being stressed over the prospect of dancing with one of his best friends was something new, Netto had to admit. As he took off his shoes in the main hall Netto called out a dull "I'm home." To anyone who might be there.

Haruka, who was in the kitchen and currently making some white sauce spaghetti, heard Netto when he shut the door. "Welcome back, honey!" she said.

Netto walked into the doorway of the small kitchen. "I'm going upstairs, I'm a little tired." He said faking a yawn.

Haruka looked concerned. "You're not hungry, dear?" she asked

Netto shook his head. "Maybe later." Then he left the kitchen and went upstairs. Netto shut the door behind him and Haruka wondered what was the matter with Netto.

Netto walked into his room and plugged Rockman into his computer. Then he did a belly flop onto his bed pushing his face into his comforter.

"Netto-kun, are you okay?" asked Rockman

"Mmphmmphmphm mhppm mhpphmhm…" said Netto

"I'm sorry, I don't speak bed." Said Rockman hinting a smile.

Netto brought his face out of his bed and turned so he faced Rockman. "I said 'I wonder if Enzan had thought about us dancing.'"

"Still thinking about that?" asked Rockman

Netto nodded and flipped onto his back. "I mean, it's just weird. He's my best friend and now we're practically going on a date, you know? It just makes me think."

"Does it hurt?" teased Rockman

Netto stuck his tongue at his brother, then he looked thoughtful "Ne, Rockman, do you ever think about Blues?" he asked suddenly.

Rockman looked startled. "W-what do you mean?"

"I don't know, like being more than friends or something." Said Netto

"You're being awfully insightful tonight, Netto-kun." Said Rockman; obviously avoiding the question.

Netto shrugged. "I don't know, I mean I just had to spend the whole day pretending I was a girl. It just made me wonder that's all."

Rockman nodded and Netto turned on his side away from Rockman. There was complete silence for about ten minutes before there was a soft knock at the door. Netto turned over and looked at the door. "Netto, can I come in?" asked Haruka.

"Yes." Said Netto. Haruka came in bearing a tray of her cooking and set it on the table next to Netto's computer.

"Are you all right?" asked Haruka. She came over and sat on the bed, obliging Netto to sit up. When he did Haruka put a hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling sick?" she asked. Rockman sniggered; Netto threw him a dirty look and shook his head. "Well, are you feeling all right, is anything wrong?"

"I have a," Netto paused, searching for the right phrase "difficult mission tomorrow." He finished.

Haruka smiled sadly. Contrary to what she showed her sons, she was in an almost constant state of worry, for her two boys to be so young and yet have such huge responsibilities. She always worried that they might get into some kind of trouble that they couldn't get out of one day. To hear Netto talk about a mission, albeit vaguely was a rare occurrence for Haruka. She knew they hid most of the details from her, so as to not worry her, although it only made her worry more. She pulled Netto into her arms and was surprised when he didn't try to escape or complained when she did so. Instead Netto sighed and leaned into her embrace surprising Haruka even more.

"Care to elaborate on your 'difficult mission?'" she asked.

"Netto-kun and Enzan-san have to split off from me and Blues. They're pulling it solo tomorrow." Said Rockman, saving Netto from thinking of an excuse.

"I see." Said Haruka. She certainly did see; she knew there was more to it then that. Netto wasn't nervous and neither was Rockman. She was sure it had something to do with the fact that Netto would be with Enzan alone. Although she didn't push for an elaboration on the comment, she decided that she would find out exactly what was going on from Mejin-san.

Haruka smiled tightening her loose embrace into a hug. Netto didn't protest and Haruka ruffled his hair. "Well, can you blame me for thinking you were sick? Turning down dinner like that, you almost gave me a heart attack." She joked.

Netto smiled and pulled out of her grip and went over to the plate of food she brought in. He looked down at its contents and smelled it. "Smells great mama, I'll eat it as soon as I finish talking with Rockman."

Haruka nodded. "All right, make sure you tell me when you're leaving tomorrow, all right?"

"Yeup!" Netto said brightly, returning to his old self. "Thanks for the food, mama!" he said cheerfully.

Haruka seemed to get some peace from Netto's mood twist and went back downstairs, shutting the door behind her.

Netto picked up his fork and started to eat the delicious noodles. Rockman laughed, "I thought you we're going to talk to me, Netto-kun."

Netto swallowed a large bite with some difficulty. "Yeah, well, it smelled too good. Anyways, I didn't think you would mind."

Rockman pretended to be indignant and crossed his arms. "Well, fine then!" he said. In truth he was glad that Netto had returned to his normal personality, maybe they would get through it after all.

After eating his dinner, Netto decided to get ready for bed. Soon he was under his covers and really to fall asleep, but not after asking Rockman one more time.

"Ne Rockman, you never answered my question. Do you think about Blues?" he said looking at Rockman in his PET.

Rockman sighed. "Yes, Netto-kun, I do. Now, go to sleep, big day tomorrow." He said

Netto snorted into his pillow. Then he pulled the covers around his shoulders and up to his chin, twenty minutes later he was asleep.

Rockman though about his answer for a few hours after Netto had drifted into dreamland. Lots of things to think about, yet they could most likely wait until after their mission. After Rockman was tired of his could searching, he entered into stasis mode until morning came.

Netto woke up the next morning to his curtains being pulled back. The blinding light went through his eyelids as if they weren't there. Netto winced and rolled away from the window pulling his covers more tightly around him.

Enzan, who had come into Netto's room three minutes prior sighed. "Netto, wake up, we need to get ready."

"Mphm mhm mhmmphm…." Said Netto sleepily.

"What?" asked Enzan

There came no reply, only a soft snore telling Enzan that Netto had fallen back asleep. "Come on Netto." He said shaking Netto's shoulder. "We need to go get our costumes and leave, or we'll never get there on time."

Netto woke up enough this time to talk semi-coherently. "Enzan, it's morning, we have until 5 to get ready." He said preparing to go back to sleep.

"Netto, it's 11:30, you need to get out of bed now!" he said

Netto registered the fact that it was almost noon, and then he decided he didn't really care. "Whatever." He said

Enzan viciously pulled the covers off of Netto making him curl up into a ball so as to avoid the incoming cold. Enzan thought this looked invariably cute but decided to ignore that thought. Wait, did he just think Netto was cute?

"Go away." Netto groaned.

Enzan dropped Netto's sheets to the floor and pushed him off the bed. He landed with a loud thump on the sheets that Enzan threw down before. Netto, sensing an opportunity pulled the sheets over him and pretended to go back to sleep. Enzan sighed "Get up Netto, we have to get ready." He said in an almost pleading tone.

Netto sighed and picked himself off the floor. "Fine, let me just get dressed first."

Netto was dressed and ready to go in five minutes, a lot shorter then Enzan thought. Rockman finally came out of stasis mode when Netto picked up his PET. "Ready to go, Rockman?" asked Netto

Rockman rubbed his eyes and gave Netto a sleepy smile. "Yeup, let's go Netto-kun." Netto laughed and put his PET in it's holder around his belt.

Netto went downstairs and said the promised good bye to his mom. Haruka ruffled Netto's hair. She was surprised that it wasn't in its trademark bandana, but she didn't say anything. "Good luck, Netto."

Netto nodded and gave her a broad grin. "Don't worry mama, I'll be home pretty late but I'll see you soon."

Haruka gave him a quick hug before he went out the door. Enzan gave a polite bow to Haruka and followed Netto.

Netto got into Enzan's car first and was followed by Enzan. As they went to the dress place Netto thought of something. "Enzan, how did you get inside my house?" he asked.

"I knocked on the door and your mother let me in. I sent you an e-mail to meet me at ten. When you didn't come by eleven I went over your house." He said

"Oh."

The rest of the car trip was spent in silence.

Netto and Enzan were once again sent to separate rooms to get ready. First Netto had his hair messed with by Kira to make it a little curlier. "Your hair needs body," she said "You don't want it sticking straight up at a ball." Then Netto had to once again put on the 'death dress' as he dubbed it and came out to Kira. She gave a squeal of delight and handed Netto his mask. "Oh you look stunning, dear!" she said

Netto blushed. "Th-thank you…" he mumbled.

"Aren't you going to wear the shoes that go with your dress?" she asked.

Netto looked at Kira, hoping she wouldn't notice. The dancing shoes that were supplied with the dress didn't look very comfortable, and since the dress reached the floor he felt that it was somewhat redundant to wear them.

Kira noticed Netto's silence and tutted. "Come on, they go with the dress, and it will make the dress easier to walk in, I hemmed the bottom to fit with the shoes."

Netto sighed and put on the shoes in front of Kira, maybe he could switch later. "Much better!" Kira cheered. "Now, you don't want to be late so I suggest you get going."

'Be late? It's only 1:30, we still have a lot of time.' Thought Netto. He would have to ask Enzan about it later. Carrying his mask he made his way to the door. Only too stumble and almost fall. Kira managed to catch him before he went face first into the carpet, but that wasn't saying much.

"My goodness, you act like you've never worn dancing slippers before." She said

'I haven't.' thought Netto irritably. "Well, the dress is kind of hard to move in." he said through his teeth.

Rockman allowed himself a small giggle at Netto's expense.

Enzan finally finished putting on his costume and looked in the mirror. He didn't look bad, he just wasn't very comfortable.

"Enzan-sama, are you ready?" asked Blues

Enzan nodded. "Let's get this over with." He said. Enzan left his room and walked into the main hall where Mrs. Worthington was waiting.

"Oh! You look so handsome!" she said in her loud voice.

"Thank you." Enzan said, trying not to sound impolite.

"Well, now if Hikaru-chan would come out, we could send you off." She said smiling. "Though I'm sure the wait will be worth it."

"Yes, I'm sure." Repeated Enzan, might as well be as monosyllabic as possible, he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

The door knob to Netto's room turned and a blushing Netto stumbled out. Enzan's eyes widened as Netto vainly tried to straighten himself. He felt a fine heat creep over his cheeks as Netto looked at him.

"What are you looking at?" asked Netto

Enzan decided not to answer the somewhat rude question, and he was saved by Mrs. Worthington's gushing.

"Oh! Hikaru-chan, you look so lovely! I'm sure you two will be the best looking couple at the ball, if I do say so myself." She said. Netto blushed and nodded. He didn't even want to think about anything but the mission being over. "Well, does Enzan-chan have anything to say?" prompted Mrs. Worthington.

Enzan tried to keep a straight face, and simultaneously he tried not to blush as he said "You look very nice, Hikaru."

"Thank you Enzan." Said Netto coldly.

Mrs. Worthington either didn't notice or chose to ignore the obvious little battle going on. "Well, it seems that you two should go, don't want to be late you know!"

"How far away is this thing?" asked Netto

"About three hours." Said Enzan. "So we need to go." He turned and started to walk towards the door.

"O-oh…" said Netto. Three hours was a long car ride, especially with Enzan. Netto started to follow but one of his shoes got snagged on the hem of his dress and he started to pitch forward again. Netto gave out a little cry but he found himself wrapped tightly in Enzan's arms. Netto looked up at Enzan, their faces were very close, Netto started to panic and he felt his temperature rise several degrees. Netto stood up and gently pushed Enzan away. "Th-thank y-you…" he said.

"N-no problem…" came Enzan's reply.

Together they quickly walked out of the hall and into the waiting car, not saying a word.

"Awww, wasn't that cute." Said Mrs. Worthington

They entered the car red faced and dead silent. They sat facing each other in the limo but quickly avoided each others gaze. Netto set his mask on the seat next to him and looked out of the window, trying to gain what little composure he had left. The first hour and a half was spent in silence, which amazed Rockman. Never before had Netto been awake, and not talking. Enzan was also surprised, but glad for the time to think, he was busy building a strategy in his mind and he needed absolute quiet, not something he got around Netto very often.

After so long, Netto started to get antsy, he couldn't help it. He twisted his hands under the folds of his dress. Not that he'd ever show Enzan, but he was very nervous about the upcoming mission. Seeing Enzan's costume made him feel much better though, Enzan was right, his costume was pretty bad. At least Netto didn't have to wear tights. Thinking of the good things and the "at leasts" made his mood lift considerably. The prospect of dancing was still looming in his mind but he brushed it aside with thoughts of the dinner that mama was cooking upon his return.

/ Netto-kun, we're probably not going to make it home for dinner./ Said Rockman

/Aww, Rockman, don't spoil my good mood./ Said Netto, giving Rockman a mental grin.

The action seemed to put Rockman at ease for the first time in over 24 hours. Netto seemed to be regaining his normal personality again. What a mixed blessing.

Enzan watched Netto "talk" with his brother. Truly it was fascinating to watch, He wasn't sure if Netto know, but he made some of the most amusing faces when they talked. Most of the time it was undetectable and Netto just sat there, unnaturally silent and still. But everyone once in awhile Rockman must end up telling Netto something that either makes him laugh or angry and he would make the most hilarious faces. They lasted only about a second and Netto was very good at masking when he was talking to Rockman, and of course Rockman couldn't be seen. Enzan never even noticed that when he looked at Netto, watching his "chat" that Netto was watching him as well.

/Hey Rockman, why is Enzan staring at us/ asked Netto

/Well, technically he's staring at you, but I have no idea./

/It's kind of creepy, maybe he fell asleep with his eyes open./ Netto thought for a second. /Is that possible/

/Yes, Netto-kun, but Enzan is conscious. I think he might only be zoned out or something./

/Oh…./ Netto sighed out loud. Then he leaned over to stare at Enzan to see if he really was awake. His dress made a "whoosh" sound as the air escaped the immense folds of fabric. Enzan blinked, Netto either missed this or chose to ignore it. Instead he waved his hand in front of Enzan's face. "Helloooooo?"

Enzan jumped as the giant hand invaded his personal space. When he looked up he say Netto leaning towards him, his boyish face was offset by his unusually tame hair. It seemed that Netto had actually let someone near his hair with a brush. An amazing turn of events as far as Enzan was concerned; Netto didn't let anyone tell him what to do with his hair, not even Rockman.

"Hello?" Netto asked again

Enzan zoned out a lot, caught up in his own thoughts but he was jerked to his senses by Netto's loud voice. "Yes?"

"You were staring at me." Said Netto

"Oh; sorry. I was thinking about how your hair was actually brushed."

"Yeah, yeah." Said Netto; falling back into his seat making his dress fan out and crossing his arms.

Enzan gave a small grin in spite of himself. "You know, sitting like that will make it harder to breathe in that dress."

"I don't care." Muttered Netto; avoiding eye contact with Enzan.

There was a silence that stretched for several minutes.

"So, are you nervous?" Enzan asked suddenly.

Netto looked at Enzan, a little surprised by the question. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, there are a lot of things that could go wrong with this mission. Are you scared at all?"

Netto snorted. "Not likely, I'm more worried about getting embarrassed."

"Netto-kun, I don't think you need to worry about that." Said Rockman sarcastically.

"Why not?" asked Netto, missing the sarcasm in its entirety.

Enzan was highly amused as Netto fought to understand the private joke at his expense.

"Rockman, answer my question!"

"Netto-kun, I did. Think about it."

Netto opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Enzan. "Netto, what did you mean by embarrassment?"

Netto opened and closed his mouth trying to think of an answer without saying something he might regret later. "Well, you know……"

"No, I don't. Or I wouldn't be asking you."

"Well…" Netto looked to the side, unsure of what to say. "What if we have to dance?"

Enzan blinked, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Netto was right, what if, under some odd circumstance, they had to dance? What would they do?

Netto guessed what Enzan was thinking. "Never thought about it, did you?"

Enzan sighed, rubbing his temples. "Well, let's just avoid that circumstance."

"And if we can't?"

"Well, dance I guess. You do know how to dance, right?"

"Yes, what kind of question is that?"

"No, I mean, do you know how to waltz?"

"Waltz?"

Enzan resisted the urge to facefault. "Yeah, we're going to a ball. Normally at balls people dance ballroom dances, waltz, foxtrot, etc."

Netto looked at Enzan like he was speaking a foreign language. "Then no, I've never danced like that before."

Enzan shook his head. Netto though dancing was bouncing in time to music, he had no idea what a waltz was, how close you had to be. Enzan's face burned just thinking about it.

"Enzan?" Netto asked

"Never mind, if it really does come to that then just follow my lead."

"Is that all?"

"Well, I really can't teach you in here. If you want to learn, find out yourself."

Netto blushed. "No thanks."

"Okay then. Now we'll be there in about ten to twenty minutes, get ready to send Rockman into the mainframe undetected."

Netto giggled. "Yes, sir!" he said jokingly. This earned his a withering glare from Enzan.

/Well, the car ride is over./ said Rockman.

Netto sighed mentally. /Yeah, and that was the easy part./

Rockman "smiled" / My advice, hide in a corner and pray no one sees you./

/Some advice./ Netto snorted.

Thirteen minutes later they pulled up to a huge mansion, with a night sky of lights shining upon the colored river of guests going inside. Netto stared out the tinted window in wonder, looking at the amazing colors and interesting costumes.

"Shot your mouth and put on your mask. It would be bad if someone recognized you."

Netto flipped around in his seat and grudgingly put on his mask.

"So, ready?" asked Enzan

Netto nodded.

Netto and Enzan walked up the large marble steps into the large marble hallway. Netto dancing slipper clicked on the marble tile and Enzan haled silently along. They had about a two foot distance between then, Netto looked around and saw all of the couple around them; the females clinging to their partners' arms and all of the males wrapping their arms around the females' waists. 'Like hell that is gonna happen.' Thought Netto

They emerged from the vast hall into a glorious ballroom. Crystal chandeliers dotted the ceiling every ten feet, a large food table stretched along the west wall, people danced to live classical music and they picture perfect host greeted the newcomers. Netto tried to sneak past the pompous youth to make it to an internet connection. The whole "going to a ball with one of my best friends: thing was kind of pointless if Rockman and Blues didn't get into the bet. But, Netto was quickly spotted by the host and slithered over to make his greeting to the younger "girl." Netto looked into a pair of icy blue eyes, and found himself being the subject of a warm smile that did nothing to chance the temperature of his vision. "Hello miss, are you here alone?" he asked, extending a white, long fingered hand.

Netto gaped at the offered hand, at a loss for words. Enzan looked around and saw Netto's current predicament, a sigh escaped from his lips not even a minute there and he was already ankle deep in trouble. Netto continued gaping openly at the offered hand, Enzan glided over and stood next to Netto. "She is my partner." Said Enzan

The host slowly withdrew his offered hand and overlooked Enzan amusingly. "You don't look like a couple."

Netto finally found his voice. "We are NOT a couple."

"So you're free?"

Netto blushed scarlet and Enzan grabbed his hand. "Come on." He said. Netto nodded and for the first time in his life, followed someone willingly.

When they had gotten out of earshot of the "gracious host" Enzan laid the verbal smack down. "Netto, you need to be more careful, he probably knows to look out for Net Saviors and policemen here. Stay away from him."

Netto growled. "Enzan, I did. The guy is like a friggin snake!"

Enzan sighed, a small laugh coming at the end. "All right, let's just get the first part over with. Ready Blues?"

"Yes, Enzan-sama."

"You ready, Rockman?"

"Yes, Netto-kun. Just be careful okay?"

Netto grinned. "Will do."

Enzan put a finger to his lips, indicating that they were too loud. Netto nodded and continued to follow Enzan.

/Netto-kun, there's a port over by the sound equipment./ said Rockman

"Rockman says that there is a port by the sound equipment." Said Netto quietly.

"Okay, we'll just pretend we're going to get something to eat."

They walked to the far side of the wall and walked to the west wall, on the way sending two invisible infra red beams into the sound cards. /Good luck, nii-san./ said Netto

/I promise. Just don't get into any more trouble./

Netto grinned. /Hey do I ever/

Rockman groaned, then closed off the link. "They've started." Said Netto

Enzan nodded.

Netto and Enzan were both doing very good jobs of being wallflowers. Amazingly enough neither had been bothered, most likely because they were two twelve year olds. Most of the people in the room ranged from mid teens to mid twenties. Netto and Enzan were in the minority.

"Yeah, our age definitely helps us blend in." said Enzan after scoping out the other people in the room.

Netto sighed, ignoring the sarcasm from Enzan. "Please tell me I don't have to dance."

Enzan smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. As long as we say we're a couple, people will leave us alone."

"Thank god."

"Ummmm… Netto? Can you contact Rockman?" asked Enzan

Netto looked at Enzan. "Not when we're far apart. I can sense him, but as far as exchanging thoughts go, I would most likely only get a bad headache."

"Is it really that hard?"

"Well, duh! Can you read Blues' mind?"

Enzan thought about it. Netto was right; there must be some kind of mental repercussions to be able to do what they could. If distance played a factor, then Enzan wasn't surprised.

Netto placed his elbows on his knees and cupped his chin in his palms. He looked out at the couples twirling around the dance floor. Enzan prodded him. "I'd sit up if I were you. That can't be comfortable."

Netto made a face. "I don't care.

Enzan sighed. "Fine. I'll just go get some punch then."

"Whatever."

Enzan got up and walked over to the far end of the hall to get the referred drink. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Netto found himself looking at a hand place in front of his face. He looked up into the arctic eyes of the host. Netto must have worn a puzzled expression because the host said "Care to dance?"

Netto was tired of being polite and being nice; without Enzan there to tell him what to do he just out right shoot his head, but saying a word. A glimmer of amusement flashed across his eyes as he withdrew his hand. "May I inquire as to why not?"

"I don't know who you are, you're at least five years older then me and I don't know how to dance."

He laughed loudly at the last comment and looked at Netto with a strange air of respect. "Well, my name is James Menson, I an indeed 17 years old and I can teach you if you wish.

Netto became speechless at the retort and his brain seemed to shut down in a desperate attempt to understand what was going on. In his moment of weakness, Netto felt himself being pulled towards the ballroom floor. Netto pulled on his hand stuttering. "W-wait a minute…" Thankfully, Enzan came to his rescue holding two glasses of punch. Netto had never been so glad to see Enzan in his life.

"My friend and I were going out on the balcony to have some punch." Enzan said coolly.

James flashed a dazzling movie star grin. "Well then, I guess we'll have to dance some other time," he winked "Hikaru-chan."

Netto became furious as James turned his back, but before Netto could yell something he might regret; Enzan put a hand on his shoulder. "Netto, please. Just come with me and don't say a thing." He whispered into his ear.

Netto grudgingly followed Enzan out side. He took the drink that was offered him and drank the fruity liquid gratefully. After a few silent minutes, Enzan spoke. "Netto, you have to be more careful. That guy is probably already suspicious that we are spies."

Netto snorted. "Yeah right. We're not spies; we're two kids with PET's that know how to use them."

Enzan raised his eyebrow. "Since when do you have modesty?"

Netto laughed. "Modesty? I don't have any idea what you're talking about. What I meant was that we've never gone to a special school to learn our skills. We're geniuses!" Netto punched a fist into the air to emphasize his point.

For the first time since Enzan could remember he burst out laughing. Netto stares in shock at his shaking frame. "Uhhhh…"

"Never mind." Enzan calmed down. "I swear, you say the weirdest things."

Netto crossed his arms. "Gee thanks." He said dryly.

"I was meant as a compliment. Now, to make sure that guy doesn't come back; think we should try one dance?"

Netto shook his head. "No, because there is still the issue that I can't dance.

Enzan sighed. "I could teach you…" he said slowly.

Netto had a worried look on his face. "I don't know…"

"Do you want to dance with the creepy guy?"

"Hell no!"

"Well, maybe if he sees us dancing he'll leave you alone."

Netto thought it over. "Well, as long as you promise to never tell anyone."

Enzan nodded. "You promise the same thing."

Netto nodded back and they walked into the loud room together.

Netto and Enzan were standing awkwardly in the middle of the room an arm's length apart. "I can't believe I agreed to this." Said Netto through gritted teeth as a waltz began.

Enzan smiled weakly. "Well, at least no one is looking."

"Yeah, right."

"Just be quiet and follow my lead." Enzan held Netto's hands and started to lead him in time to the music. After a few stumbles Enzan finally said "Netto, count. Waltzing is by threes."

"I'm trying. Did you think I was kidding when I said I couldn't dance!"

Enzan vainly hid a grin. "No, but at least try."

"Again, I am!" he hissed.

Some girls looked at the awkward dance. "Isn't that cute! They've got to only be like 11 or 12."

"The girl isn't doing very well." One observed. The other two nodded in agreement.

James came over and clapped his hands on two of the girls' shoulders. "Well, how are you fine young ladies doing tonight?"

The three giggled simultaneously. "We're fine. Just watching the kids dance." Said one

James looked over to where Netto and Enzan were dancing. "Well, isn't that cute?"

Netto and Enzan stopped after one dance and sat back down on a couch.

"Let's never do that again." Said Netto, blushing.

"Agreed. You really can't dance can you?"

"S-shut up." Said Netto, glaring at Enzan.

"Was it really that bad?"

"No…" Netto said slowly. "It would have been better if those girls didn't point and giggle the whole time."

Enzan nodded. "I agree with you there."

Netto sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder how Rockman and Blues are doing?"

Blues and Rockman were having a very successful mission up to that point. No problems, encodes were easy to decode, no viruses, everything was a hacker's dream. Every reason was given to them to be at ease, but if anything they were even more nervous. The tense air became even more think as they met little resistance into the main chamber where the data was kept.

"It's a trap." Whispered Rockman

Blues nodded his agreement and silently glided over to the capsule holding the data. The files floated easily with no resistance or showing of any security programs. Blues tripled his senses and did an in depth virus scan.

"Anything?" Rockman asked.

Blues nodded. "There's a Freeze Frame virus in the capsule holding the data. The slightest pressure could cause it to explode."

"Anything else?" Rockman wasn't quite ready to relax.

Blues shook his head. "Nothing my sensors can pick up."

"Are you sure?"

Blues gave a small grin. "Not really."

Rockman almost facefaulted. "Gee, thanks for the support. You're really calming my nerves." He whispered loudly.

Blues didn't answer, but allowed himself a small laugh. Then he reached down and slowly pulled the clear capsule off, taking great care not to actually trigger the virus encased inside. Rockman went over and picked up the data, being just as careful, just in case.

"Got it?" asked Blues through gritted teeth. Rockman nodded not taking his eyes off the data. "Okay, let's get out of here…"

"I don't think so." Said a haughty voice.

Blues and Rockman looked up to see the face of the teenage human that had terrorized Netto when they first came in. He gave a small smile and his eyes glittered with malice. "Oh, don't worry. Your operators will soon be joining you." He pressed a button off screen and the container Blues was holding desinigrated. The small data pieces latched onto the .EXE programs; the two navis never had a chance. Rockman and Blues collapsed on the floor quickly and went into emergence repair mode to prevent further damage.

/Netto-kun…"

Netto gave a start as the gentle presence was abruptly cut off.

Enzan looked at Netto, surprised by his jump. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know..." Netto decided to try to contact Rockman. /Rockman…/ he pushed his thoughts through the link, but the distance made it difficult to do anything, even one word was hard to communicate. After three more tries Netto reached his mental limit and was forced to open his eyes.

Enzan looked at him, a little worried. "Can you…"

Netto shook his head. "Rockman is in come kind of sleep mode, he won't respond."

"Crap. They must've been caught."

"Maybe Blues got away?"

Enzan looked very upset. "I… have no idea." Then he looked at Netto. "Are you okay?"

Netto was caught off guard by the question. "What do you mean?"

"You said it was hard to contact Rockman over a large distance. Did you meet any problems?"

Netto shrugged. "I have a have ache, but that's not important. What about Rockman, and Blues? They could be in big trouble!"

Enzan sighed. "Okay, I'm gonna sneak into the back to see if Blues is still online. If he isn't then we'll gave to call for backup."

Netto looked pretty upset; he hated giving up. But, he nodded his consent to the plan.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." Said Enzan. "If I'm not back by then, go for help." Then before Netto could respond he took off towards the doors.

Neither one noticed that they were being watched.

Enzan walked down the empty hall peeking in doors and looking for anything that might lead him to the missing navis. He thought that if he was caught snooping then how could just say he was a wayward dinner guest looking for the bathroom. As he wandered deeper and deeper into the halls he began to wander if he really was lost, the place was built like a maze. He eventually found the main hall and the only unlocked door; he became very nervous because he knew that it was a trap. 'Well,' he thought 'It's always worth a chance.'

Famous last thoughts.

The second Enzan stepped into the room, he say two monitors where Blues and Rockman were being held. The two navis were still in stasis mode as Enzan cautiously walked over to them. He figured if he could wake up Blues then he might have a chance. He would just have to take the chance that he wasn't being monitored.

Enzan linked into the computer with his PET and started to reboot Blues' frozen flies. Some were too damaged by the virus to be unfrozen, but luckily none of the files were too major or necessary.

"Blues, come on." Enzan said in a pained whisper.

On the main PET screen he saw Blues' "vitals" rise and come online. "Okay… just a little more." Enzan coaxed.

"Oh, I don't think so." Said a voice.

Enzan spun around and came face to face with James. "You!" he gasped

Jason took a mock bow and spoke with a flagrant tone. "It is I! Indeed, you certainly are a slippery little brat. I still managed to catch you though, and soon we'll catch your little girlfriend too."

"You leave N… Hikaru out of this!"

"Awwwww, aren't you protective?" he took a step towards Enzan, making his take a step back. "Don't worry, you'll see her soon. I've been expecting Net Agents for some time. Though," he said with a laugh "I must say I never expected a pair of kids!"

Not much got under Enzan's skin, but being called a kid was definitely one of his pet peeves. He glared at his captor, his hands shaking.

James held up his own hands in a mock gesture of being scared. "My my, don't we have a short temper? However, it doesn't matter, I happen to be the one on top of this situation." He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out an unmarked disk. "And this is staying with me. So now, I bid you goodnight." He gave another bow and left the room, the door hissing shut behind him. Enzan ran over in a vain attempt to escape.

"NO!" he yelled, in a rare fit of temper. But before he could even react to that, he heard the hiss of gas entering the room. Before he lost consciousness, he did the only thing he could do. Warn Netto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

FEAR the long chapter FEAR IT I SAY!

I'm sooo sorry for not updating this one faster. I hope you liked it


	4. REALLY BIG UPDATE

Netto heard a soft being sound come from within the folds of his dress. He reached into a deep pocket to pull out his PET. He remembered Kira sewing it in and pointing it out to him on the first day.

"Us ladies need our own private places, men like to pry too much." She winked.

Netto was extremely grateful for her little tricks at that moment. He quickly opened the e-mail and read its contents. He slowly turned white while reading the e-mail and quickly shoved his PET back into the pocket. Then he got up and made a dash for the nearest exit.

Before he could reach it, James stepped out of nowhere and blocked Netto's path. "Ah," he said "the fair maiden finally reveals herself."

A blush tinged Netto's cheeks. "Cram it, playboy, I'm getting out of here."

James laughed as Netto pushed him out of the way and walked towards the door. "When I have your three best friends held hostage?" he asked calmly.

Netto stopped dead in his tracks and clenched his fist. James walked over and placed his hand on Netto's shoulder. "Care to dance, dear Hikaru-chan?"

Netto turned around and wrenched himself out of James' grip. "I do not care to dance," he hissed, glaring at James, "and I swear if you hurt my friends I'll…"

James placed a finger over Netto's lips. "Your friends are in no harm. Now," he held out his hand, "care to dance?" he asked a little more forcefully.

Netto gave him a glare that would freeze hell and took his hand. James led him expertly onto the dance floor and raised his hand, as if giving a signal. A quick waltz was struck up, and before Netto could think, he was being led around the dance floor in a series of spins and steps. He could only barely keep his own head in the dance, let alone protest being led like that.

"I must commend you for getting this far." James said. "You've gotten further then any other Net Savior before you."

Netto gritted his teeth. "You're a jerk you know that?" he said.

James smiled, looking down at Netto with a merciless gaze. "Yes, and you, like your friends and the ones before you will now be captured and I will finally finish my little plan."

Netto tried to hold his gaze, but couldn't. He glanced down and tried not to get dizzy and they whirled around the dance floor. He looked up again and saw something sticking out of James' pocket; it almost looked like a key card. Netto took a closer glance, it was a key card, and if luck was with him, it was the key card to the room Enzan, Blues and Rockman were being held in. Netto took a deep breath; he would have only one shot at getting a hold of it.

He stepped on the hem of his dress and fell further into James' arms, making the taller boy stumble. Netto placed his hands on James chest and slipped the card out of the pocket. James quickly regained his composure and straightened Netto up as well, giving Netto just enough time to place the piece of plastic in his pocket, then they continued the dance.

"Well, having some problems, my dear?" he asked coyly.

"I'm not used to dancing like this." Netto growled as the waltz came to an end.

"Do you wish to step outside for a bit of fresh air before going to meet your friends?" he asked taking Netto's arm and steering him outside rather forcefully.

Netto trotted to keep up with the much taller youth, "Yeah, sure thing." He said sarcastically.

James led Netto into the garden surrounding the mansion. They walked in the cool night air in silence. After they got so far, alarm bells started ringing in Netto's ears, he knew it was a trap.

James smiled. "Well, it's been fun." He pulled a damp cloth from his sleeve and pressed it up against Netto's mouth. Before Netto could react he took in a breath from the surprise attack and collapsed. "Don't worry," Netto heard a dim voice, "you'll wake up in a few hours, at least."

Enzan woke up tied by his hands to a chair. He tested the strength of the knots and found they wouldn't budge. He struggled for a few minutes trying to loosen the knots but he found that struggling only yielded in cutting off his circulation. He finally relaxed and leaned against the chair, hissing through his teeth.

"Enzan-sama, are you okay?" asked Blues.

Enzan sighed, "Yes Blues, I'm fine. Just frustrated, is all."

"Don't worry Enzan-san, Netto-kun is still free, maybe he'll help us," said Rockman.

Before Enzan could reply, the door opened and James came in carrying Netto's body. Enzan looked at them through the corner of his eye and blanched as he saw Netto. "What did you…" he started.

James chuckled. "Relax, your girlfriend is fine, she'll wake up in a few hours." He tied up Netto in a chair facing to the back of Enzan's. Enzan could feel Netto's hands and tested how strong the ropes were on his wrists. They were just as tight, if not more then Enzan's.

James left the room without saying anything else. As soon as the door slid shut, Enzan started to push Netto in the small of his back, trying to wake him up. "Netto, wake up." He whispered.

Netto felt someone prodding him in the back and started to shift. "Netto…" he groaned and brought his foggy head to the waking world.

Enzan heard Netto groan and stopped poking him. "Hey, Netto, wake up." He said a little louder.

Netto focused his eyes and lifted his head to take a look at his surroundings. He felt the ropes cutting into his wrists and saw that he was in a dimly lit room. "Well, this is just peachy." He said.

Enzan gave a sigh of relief. "Welcome back, are you okay?"

Netto heard Enzan and gasped. "Enzan! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I asked first."

Netto groaned. "Aside from my headache, I'm fine."

"That's good to hear." Rockman piped up.

"Rockman, you're okay too!" Netto was starting to feel a little better.

Rockman laughed. "Yeah, but I can't move, emergency repair cycle could only do so much."

Netto shook his head, "That's fine. We just need to get out of here."

Enzan gave a harsh laugh. "That's a great idea, only one problem, how?"

Netto started to pull at the ropes around Enzan's wrists, "Stay still for a few minutes and we can at least get each other untied."

Enzan didn't move and let Netto's try to loosen the knots. As he worked Enzan decided to make small talk. "So, how did he get you?"

"He used you guys as hostages." Growled Netto.

"Oh." There was silence as Netto finally started to loosen the ropes. After five minutes of hard work and Netto's fingers going numb, Enzan was finally out of his restraints.

Enzan got out of his seat and started to work on Netto's bonds. It went quicker the second time and soon they were both up and walking around, not that it did them any good.

"Okay, now we need to get Rockman and Blues free." Said Enzan.

"Ah! I can help with that." Said Netto. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key card. "I bet this unlocks the energy field." He said, waving it in front of Enzan's face.

Enzan blinked, talking the key card from Netto. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

Netto blinked. "I took it from James when he forced me to dance with him." It was now Enzan's turn to blink. "Well, what are you waiting for, try it out!" said Netto.

Enzan slid the key into the slot and sure enough the energy field holding the navi's disappeared, allowing them to use the last bit of energy they had to go into their PET's.

Netto breathed a sigh of relief and took the card from Enzan. He slid it into the door and watched at it opened. He looked back at Enzan. "Coming?"

Enzan shook his head. Netto didn't even pause to think if there were guards out side of the door. He smiled thinly and followed Netto, down the foreboding halls of the mansion.

Netto and Enzan walked down the halls as quietly as they possibly could. The procession was slow but there really wasn't anything they could do about it. It was better to go slow then get caught.

"Enzan, do you know where we are?" asked Netto in a whisper.

Enzan groaned. "No, Netto, if I did then we'd be long gone by now."

"So what happened to you anyway?" asked Netto as they turned down a large hallway.

"I was caught when I tried to save our navi's," Enzan muttered.

"James is pretty smart, I kinds wish he wasn't so annoying," Netto said back.

"Netto, he's a bad guy, that's what bad guys do. He's going to try to make sure we don't do anything he might not want to happen," Enzan said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, so where are we now?" Netto asked again.

"I don't know!" Enzan whisper yelled, "Can't you just be quiet for a little bit?"

"No," said Rockman.

"I can too!" Netto shot back.

"Netto-kun, you talk in your sleep. Face it you couldn't be quiet if your life depended on it," said Rockman.

"Well considering it does, then why don't you two try!" Enzan said, his eyebrow twitching.

/He's kinda grumpy, huh Rockman/ Netto asked.

/Well, I can't blame him. His pride is probably wounded, especially considering it was you who saved us./

/Well, he should be a little more grateful don't you think/ Netto replied.

/Netto-kun, I don't know how Enzan thinks, and I don't think I want to know/ Rockman replied.

Netto laughed silently. /That's funny hearing it from you./

/Enzan can be a very scary individual/ said Rockman.

/Yeah, no kidd…/ Netto was grabbed roughly by his wrist and pulled into a smaller hallway by Enzan. "What are yo-mmph…" Enzan roughly covered his mouth and made sure that they were both silent. A few seconds later a security robot walked down the hall, scanning for any unauthorized personnel. It slowly walked by and was soon out of sight, Enzan released Netto and the brunette gasped for breath.

"What was the big idea?" he asked.

"Um, your welcome, I just probably saved your life you know," Enzan said.

"Yeah, but you suffocated me while you were at it," Netto hissed.

Enzan rolled his eyes and grabbed Netto's wrist. "Just be quiet and follow me," he said pulling him down the smaller hallway.

Netto followed willingly and soon they were even more lost then they were before. "Okay, I choose the next random hallway," Netto said, crossing his arms.

"Fine, do whatever you want," said Enzan, rubbing his head.

Netto looked around and saw a smaller hallway branching off of a larger one, he figured that the hallway was just as good as any and went towards it. "Come on," he said.

Enzan grudgingly followed and they went down another hallway that looked exactly like all the others they had been down. "This place is like a maze," said Enzan.

"That's because it is, Enzan-sama," replied Blues. "There is a series of passageways down here, some leading places and some are just dead ends."

"Did you get a map?" Enzan asked a little hopeful.

"Sorry, Enzan-sama."

"No, it's all right Blues," Enzan said.

"Well, hopefully we can get out of here, or at least find the control room," said Netto.

"The chances of that happening are 1 in 100 Netto-san," said Blues.

"You've got to be kidding me," Netto groaned.

"Well that's just," Enzan sighed "great," he finished.

"Netto-kun, I think we're lost again," said Rockman.

"When were we not lost!" said Enzan.

"Chill out Enzan we're not lost," Netto said.

"Yes, we are," Enzan replied.

"No, we're not," Netto argued.

"Yes, we are."

"No, we're not."

"Netto, we have no idea where we are. In my mind, having no idea where you are, says you're lost," said Enzan.

Netto had nothing to say to that and so they walked in silence. After about five minutes Enzan threw his hands in the air. "This is pointless," he said in exasperation.

"You give up to easily," muttered Netto, still walking down the endless hall.

"Give up? Netto, we've been captured, our navi's are useless and we currently have no means of escape save wandering these stupid halls for the next five hours until they capture us. I never gave up; we never escaped to begin with."

Netto rolled his eyes, "You're very crabby."

"AM I?" Enzan yelled, Netto quickly put a finger to his lips to get him to quiet down but he was already on a roll. "Today I have been forced to go to a ball, wear something very uncomfortable, and don't give me the 'I'm wearing a dress' crap because guess what, this is a dress too. I've been captured, my navi has been defeated and all of my pride is gone. Now wouldn't you be crabby too?" he yelled.

"Umm, yeah, same stuff happened to me too, and you just told every security robot within your yelling distance that we are here, way to go," said Netto, narrowing his eyes.

Enzan paled and looked around, out of nowhere five security robots showed up and started racing towards the two boys. Netto and Enzan turned around and started to hightail it down the hall.

"Enzan?" Netto panted while he was running.

"Yes?" Enzan replied.

"I hate you, so very much," Netto gasped.

"Yeah, me too," said Enzan.

They kept on running but the costumes they were in really didn't allow for comfortable running clothes. Netto was having many issues with his 'death dress' and soon his legs became entangled in the netting that gave the dress it poof. He tripped over the dress and landed on the ground, all the air getting knocked out of him.

"Netto!" Enzan called.

Netto sat up rubbing his head, he looked up just in time to see a giant security robot grab him around the waist and hold fast. Netto thrashed in its grip but couldn't get the monster machine to let him go.

Enzan quickly formulated a plan as Netto valiantly fought an already lost battle. He saw a jack in port on the wall and quickly plugged in his PET. As one of the machines made its way towards him he quickly typed in the pass code for all security bots that was provided to the Net Saviors as a precaution. The yellow eyes went dead and the one holding Netto let him fall to the ground with a thump.

Netto groaned and sat up rubbing his head where he landed. He looked up to see Enzan holding his hand out to him. "So, we're even?" he asked.

Netto smiled and took his hand. "I guess so."

They continued down the hall and eventually came out in the party room, which was the first lucky break they'd had in awhile. "Well, think we can sneak out of here?" Netto whispered.

"I hope so," Enzan answered. "Just act normal," he said.

James walked up to the podium as they started to sneak towards the door and cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to announce tonight's winners of the costume contest." There was a polite spattering of applause.

Netto groaned, "Oh no, I think I know what he's planning. Hurry!" he said to Enzan.

"To night's winners are the Winter and Fall themes dress of Enzan Ijuuin and his lovely partner Hikaru!" he announced with gusto.

There was a thunderous applause as Netto and Enzan were unwillingly shown to the stage. James smiled as they were helped up by the nice dinner guests. "Don't think you've won quite yet." James whispered.

Netto and Enzan stood frozen on the stage looking for some way to escape. They had been caught again and there really wasn't anything they could do about it. So they stood there pretending to be happy while Netto had a quick conversation with Rockman.

/Come on, there has to be something, anything you can do, Rockman/ Netto pleaded.

/I'm sorry, but Blues as I can't move, I don't think I could even send an e-mail right now," Rockman said with a trace of panic in his voice.

/Wait, you said you don't know if you can send an e-mail or not. Can you/ he asked.

/Well, I could try/ Rockman said doubtfully. /But I'm not sure./

/Try, please/ said Netto.

/Okay, to whom am I sending this letter/ Rockman asked.

/Mejin-san, tell him we need help and/ Netto began but Rockman cut him off.

/Netto-kun, we can't crossfuse/ said Rockman quickly.

/I know that Rockman, I want him to come actually save us? If you can tell him to bring the police too, maybe we can still pull this off/ Netto said.

/Okay, it might take awhile, though/ said Rockman.

/Well, Enzan and I will be okay for awhile at least, hopefully you can send it fast enough/

"And so, alas dear friends this party is coming to its end. I shall bid you all goodnight; I pray you all had a good time." James said, giving a sweeping bow. Then he turned to Netto and Enzan, "However, I wish for you two to stay with me for the night. Surely I can't send such two young guests out into the night, especially since you have such a long drive."

Enzan and Netto glared at him, "I think we should get going," Enzan said coolly.

"But I insist, besides, even if you do leave, you won't get very far. I can assure you that," he smiled venomously.

Netto and Enzan looked at each other; Netto gave the slightest nod of his head, which surprised Enzan. When James turned to say good bye to a guest Netto mouthed 'I have a plan,' quickly so as to not alert James to what was going on.

Enzan gave his own quick nod and James turned his attention back to them. "So, what will it be?" he asked.

"Fine, we'll play by your rules, for now," Enzan growled.

James clapped his hands together in an extravagant display of fake happiness. "Excellent!" he cooed, "I'll prepare the guest bedrooms immediately."

/Come on Rockman, once we're back inside this place, I'm not sure if we can get out again./

/I'm sending the E-mail right now, it's taking a long time because my program is so damaged, I'm sorry Netto-kun./

/As long as it gets sent soon/ Netto pushed.

/Five, four, three, two, one, and its sent. Now everything is in Mejin's hands/ said Rockman.

/Oh yeah, I feel so much better now/ Netto replied sarcastically.

Mejin looked at his computer screen and saw the e-mail from Rockman. "Well, it looks like they finally asked for help," he chuckled. "So, let's get this wagon rolling!" he called to the driver of the large unmarked van he was in. "It's time to catch that kid you've been so desperate to get your hands on."

The diver of the car chuckled. "Well, you'd be upset too if your most well guarded surveillance data was stolen from right under your nose," he said in English.

Mejin nodded, "I suspected that your government had been having some problems with him for awhile now."

The driver groaned, "And to think our job was done for us by two little kids."

Mejin laughed, "Better not let them here you say that."

"Well, I must say I'm impressed with the kids you have in the net saviors. They're like little geniuses, kinda scary in a way."

"One of them is a genius in all aspects of the term, but the other is kind of hard to understand just how smart he really is,"

"Yeah, I have some people back home like that, ah well, we better go save them. At least my pride isn't a wounded anymore."

"That's good to know, but theirs will be."

The driver didn't reply but instead took off down the dark road. "We'll be there in five minutes," he said quietly.

Netto and Enzan had been stalling as much as they possibly could, which was a lot, given the fact that they were fighting with everything they had now that all the guests were gone.

Netto strained against the tight grip of his captor as James watched with a straight face.

"You know, you two are making this much more difficult then it needs to be," he sneered.

"Yeah right, jerk," Netto said, "If there was a dimensional area here you'd all be done."

"Ah, but there isn't, nor will there be. Just accept your defeat and we can move on with this little escapade."

Netto heard the door rattle behind them and felt a glimmer of hope. /Rockman/

/It's them, definitely, but their navi's can't get in/ he said.

The others heard the door rattle too and the grip on Netto and Enzan was temporarily loose, which gave the two boys more then enough time to get free. They turned around just in time to see the door fly off its hinges and a man in black and Mejin come inside. "Wasn't that a little excessive?" Mejin asked in English.

James' eyes narrowed. "Everything stops here!" he yelled, also in English. Then he turned to Netto and Enzan and said in Japanese "Well, it's been fun, I hope to see you two real soon." Then he ran out into a hallway and tightly sealed off the room.

"Well this is peachy," muttered Enzan.

"Well, at least we know where we are," Netto laughed. Everyone stared at him. "What?" he said.

"Only you would joke at a time like this, Netto-kun," said Rockman, but he didn't sound upset about it.

"Well, I'm glad to know you two are safe," Mejin said in Japanese. "Now, care to explain what just happened?"

Netto shrugged, "We actually don't have any clue."

The driver of the car looked puzzled. "I thought the agents you sent in we're two boys," he said.

Mejin smiled, "He is."

The driver looked a little surprised and Netto turned a few shades of red. "Mejin-san, do you have a laptop?" he asked in Japanese.

Mejin nodded and handed Netto the larger computer. Netto took it and sat down on the ground placing it in his lap and turning it on.

"What's he doing?" the agent asked.

"My navi was damaged when he tried to retrieve the data so I'm repairing him to we can get out of here, unless you can pull off another break in like the one you did before," Netto said in perfect English.

"Netto, since when can you speak English?" Enzan asked (in English as well) a little surprised.

"I've known for awhile," he said, plugging in Rockman. "Rockman, can you go into sleep mode?" Rockman did so and he started to type furiously screens coming up to tell him where the most damage was. "I learned when I traveled with Papa before I went to school."

Enzan blinked, "Oh, can I use the computer after you?"

Netto nodded and continued to fix his navi, his own fatigue also being lifted as their link became stronger with the data repairs. Finally he unplugged his PET and handed the laptop to Enzan. "Are you okay, Rockman?" he asked his navi in Japanese.

"I'm fine, now. Thanks Netto-kun, but after this we'll need to go to Papa," Rockman replied.

"Think you can get us out of here?" Netto asked.

"I can try!"

"All right then! Plug in, Rockman.exe, transmission!" he yelled. The thin red beam went into the door and Rockman saw that the door was being shut with viruses.

"Netto-kun, mostly metool here," Rockman said, after scanning to programs.

"Okay then, sword battle chip, slot in!" he pushed in the small chip and Rockman went to work.

Enzan stood up and walked over next to Netto handing the laptop on his way over. The solder stood in silence as he watched them word and Mejin smiled, they had certainly come a long way.

"Plug in, Blues.exe, transmission!" he yelled, and Blues appeared next to Rockman.

"Need some help?" he said.

"I wouldn't mind it," Rockman said.

Blues opened his default sword program and started to slash at the viruses. Rockman pulled out his Rock Buster and began firing as well.

"Almost there," Netto said.

Blues deleted the last virus and took a scan of his surroundings. "All clear, Enzan-sama."

Enzan nodded, "Good work Blues."

"Done here too, Netto-kun!" called out Rockman.

"All right!" Netto cheered, "Great job!"

The door opened and they ran through. "Let's just hope we're not too late," said Mejin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay, next chapter is most likely the last, if you got anything to say, say it now!


	5. The tiny chapter

Netto and Enzan ran through the door way closely followed by the agent and Mejin. Netto looked at his surroundings and groaned. "Man, we just got out of here!" he said. 

"Yes, but now we have a general map, thanks to Blues," said Rockman.

"General?" The agent asked in Japanese.

"Unfortunately for us, this place has more security then some of your own government buildings," said Blues. "I can't make a map of more then a general guess at what the building's blueprints are."

"Well that's just… perfect," said Netto.

"I'm afraid I can't offer anything better. At the very least we won't get caught by any more security robots," said Blues.

"Well, that's a relief," said Rockman.

Netto rolled his eyes and looked around at the stark white hall. "Well Blues, point us where they went."

"Go down this hall until you reach the tenth hallway on the right side," he said.

Mejin looked at the agent, "You got that?" he asked in English.

"Ummm, he said ten hallways down the right?" he asked.

Mejin laughed, "Close enough. Enzan, how about you guide us?"

Enzan nodded and took the lead, Netto followed close behind and made sure on his PET that Blues was getting all the right information.

"Wow, those two are quite a pair," the agent said to Mejin in a low tone so that Netto and Enzan couldn't hear.

"Two of our best, but don't tell them that, especially Netto, he tends to let some of this go to his head," Mejin laughed quietly.

"Next directions please?" Rockman asked.

"Go down about three feet, there is a light panel of wood that should be a hidden door," said Blues.

Netto blinked and looked at the wall, he blinked. "I see nothing," he said.

"Hold up the PET towards the wall and let me scan it," said Rockman.

Netto obliged and let the infrared beam wash over the whole wall. Rockman looked at the screen that popped up in front of him and zoomed in on the picture. "Try about five centimeters above the wall paper as far left to the hallway entrance you can get," he said.

"And do… what?" asked Netto.

"How about pushing it," said Enzan, following Rockman directions and pushing where he thought it might be.

He pushed and everyone waited with baited breath. After about a minute of nothing happening Netto clapped, "Wow, great job there Enzan," he said sarcastically.

"Well why don't you try?" asked Enzan.

"Maybe it doesn't work, you tried and nothing happened. What am I supposed to do? Wave my hand in front of it and say open up?" he asked waving at the wall, "Because I'm sure that will…" Before he could finish his rant the wall opened up and Netto stood there speechless.

"I have no idea how you did that, but good work," said Mejin clapping Netto on the shoulder.

"Right…" said Netto, climbing into the hole. "Well, is anyone else coming?" he asked.

Everyone else followed and a light came on as soon as Netto climbed all the way into the hidden hallway. "Now where do we go?" asked the agent.

"Well, this is the tricky part," said Blues.

"Let me guess, this part has no map or direction," said Netto.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Blues.

"So, for all intents and purposes this could be a trap," said Enzan.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Blues.

Netto rolled his eyes, "Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked.

Mejin smiled, "That's the spirit! Let's get moving people," he said going down the brightly lit hallway.

Netto blinked, "Mejin obviously has no prowess in recognizing sarcasm," he said to Enzan.

"I don't think he realized you could be sarcastic," said Enzan.

"Well, I think I could use that to my advantage," Netto said grinning.

"Netto-kun, be nice!" Rockman chided him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, now that we've been in here for ten minutes, I think I can safely say we're not in the mansion anymore," said Netto.

"No, really?" asked Enzan, getting a little touchy. "I never would have guessed," he said.

"Geez, is your costume rubbing you the wrong way or something?" Netto asked.

"Actually, yes, so I would like to get this mission over with and go home and sleep in until 8," he said.

Netto looked at him but it was the agent that spoke up, "Geez kid, you're idea of sleeping in is 8 am?"

"Of course, I'm normally up at 6," he said.

"Enzan has no idea how to relax," Netto explained.

Before Enzan could reply, Mejin put his finger to his lips making sure that everyone quieted down.

Ahead they could hear voices and Netto and Enzan recognized the unmistakable drawl of James. "Come on, they can be on our tail at any minute, we're almost out of here," he said.

"Well, I think he's right about at least one thing," Netto whispered.

"Wait, let's wait until they lead us outside before we attack," said Blues. "That way we won't get trapped in here."

"Good idea," said Rockman.

Everyone else nodded and agreed silently and continued to follow the trail of voices out until they couldn't hear them anymore. However they saw the darkness start to lighten up and they felt the cold night air.

"Well, this is it," said Netto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto and Enzan climbed out into the night and came face to face with James, "Hello, friends," he smiled.

Netto glared at him, "Hello," he said tightly.

"Did you really think you could follow me without being detected by my equipment?" he asked.

Netto glared at him and saw Mejin hide in the trees in the corner of his eye. "I thought we might have had a chance," he said.

Enzan watched for the agent, and gave a sigh of relief when he hid in the grove of trees near where Mejin was. The small forest that they came out into was the perfect place to hide a getaway car, and if need be, agents for a trap.

"Well, I'm afraid that you just didn't cut it this time kids," Jason said with a sneer.

Netto smiled, trying not to loose his temper. "Oh really?" he asked.

Enzan elbowed him and Rockman said to him/Not yet Netto-kun, Mejin and his friend need to set up the trap first./

/Rockman, this guy is driving me crazy. Asking me to hold my temper is not and easy thing to do/ he said in return.

/Then just keep on talking to me and ignore him, when Mejin gives the signal, then you can start the trap/ said Rockman.

/Thank god, where is Mejin anyway/ asked Netto.

/I'm not quite sure, maybe he's gone deeper then we think/ replied Rockman.

The entire time Netto and Rockman were having their mental chat, Jason talked. Too full of himself to notice the disappearance of his own two guards, he talked himself deeper and deeper into the trap slowly being set by Mejin and the agent.

"So, are you two quite done with you escape attempts?" he asked in a sweet voice.

Netto looked behind Jason and saw a quick flash of light, followed soon after two others. Netto smiled coyly and said, "I think you're the one who needs to escape," he said.

/That was worse then anything any James Bond movie could cook up, Netto-kun/ said Rockman, sniggering.

/Shut up, Rockman./

Jason looked around for his guards and saw that they had long since been taken out. Then he didn't even talk but turned around and bolted into the forest.

Mejin and the agent came out and stood by Netto and Enzan, "How long do you give him?" asked Enzan.

"I give him 20 yards before he gets caught in the tree net, he'll see the trip rope for sure," said the agent.

Soon after they heard a cry and cursing in English as James was caught in exactly the trap the agent predicted.

Netto went over to where he was hanging from the tree and whistled, "Nice call," he said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto and Enzan watched James get led into the international police car. "Well, that was a whole lot worse then it should have been," said Netto.

"I agree with that," said Enzan. "I'm looking forward to a long bath and the weekend."

"I agree," said Netto.

The agent came over and clapped Netto and Enzan on their shoulders, "You did good work kids. I look forward to seeing what you do in the future."

Netto and Enzan bowed politely, "Thank you," they said simultaneously.

"Bye," he said, giving them a wink and getting into the car that held James.

"I will get you two," hissed James through the cracked window. "No one outsmarts me, especially not a girl."

Netto rolled his eyes, "Okay, one where you going, you won't be getting anyone. Two, I'm a boy," he smiled sweetly at the stunned face of James as the car rolled away.

Enzan chuckled and put a hand on Netto's shoulder, "I bet that felt good to say," he said.

Netto smiled, "You have no idea."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At 3:35 in the morning Netto walked into his silent house more tired then he had been in a long time. He went upstairs being careful to not wake up his mother and walked quietly into his room.

He carefully placed his PET into the slot and set Rockman's program into stasis mode. "Night Rockman," he said.

"Night Netto-kun," Rockman replied right before falling asleep.

Netto struggled out of the death dress and put on his far more comfortable pajamas. Then he disdainfully threw the heap of chiffon and silk into a corner of the room. He glared at it right before he crawled between the sheets of his bed.

He pulled the sheets over his head and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillows. However as he was putting his head down he thought about visiting Enzan the next day.

Why not, it was the weekend after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author's Notes:

HOLY CRAP, I FINISHED IT! I want praise! o/

Nah, just kidding, hope you liked it and enjoyed the story. This one went by kind of fast but I loved writing it.

As for the end, I left it ambiguous, if you like Enzan x Netto then by all means assume away, or they can be friends. I just liked putting James in his place.

Now, one down, how many to go? Just a friendly heads up, Trouble With Insolent Nekos and Little Predicaments are PLOTLESS fics, meaning I write when inspiration strikes. My fain focuses are my plot oriented fics and my own Original Story, Untopia. Still, hope you enjoyed, I know this chapter is A LOT shorter, but do realize I put 4 "forum chapters" together to make those big long things. A "forum chapter" is about five pages on MS word.

So, if you want me to write sooner, or more, REVIEW. Nothing gives me inspiration like the prospect of getting a gazillion reviews on one fic.


End file.
